He Goes By Kili
by hermionemalfoyblack18
Summary: Kiliel with a happy ending... he spoke up, "There are no words, tyenya, to describe what I'm currently feeling, what you made me feel." "Mm-hmm." She replied noncommittally. "And since I accepted your proposal, most unromantic, that, I could therefore be called 'yours.' Being expanded into a chapter story. Please read, review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Readers,

This is my first fanfic! Reviews would be awesome, and please be gentle ;):)

Disclaimer. Everything you recognize doesn't belong to me.

Thanks guys!

"I could have anything down my trousers..." Idiot! I berated myself, she's a bloody elf and that's your pick up line? I smirked, desperately trying to cover my embarrassment, as she replied. "Or nothing." Mahal, sexy AND sassy?!

I can just hear Fili... 'We can't possibly be related! You're a dwarf, she's an elf, or haven't you realized? Do you really think she would accept you? And what about her kin! MAHAL what about ours? How will you explain this to uncle thorin?'

I was startled out of my reverie by a sharp poke in my side. I winced, lacking the armour that the Wood Elves had taken off me. It was one of their guards, shoving me into a twisted, wooden cell before firmly closing the door.

I could hear the others throwing themselves hopelessly at their cell doors, before Balin spoke, with silent authority. "It's no use, these are no Orc dungeons, these are  
Elvish prison cells, the only way out is by having the King's consent!" As he finished speaking I craned my head and locked eyes with Fili. When he saw me, he adopted that face, the I'm your big brother so listen to me when I say we will be fine face.

I scowled, though somewhat placated. He made a motion with his hand and I nodded, think of your promise, just stay calm.

Hours later I was still holding my promise stone but I had taken to throwing and catching it. I heard keys rattle and started, it was the she-elf who I had flirted with before, the one they called Tauriel. My blonde-in-every-way brother caught my eye and I disregarded his disapproving look. screw caution! We'll most likely die down here anyway!

We talked for a while, and she surprisingly introduced herself, as Tauriel the Silvan Elf. I responded with Kili, a Dwarf of the line of Durin. She seemed mildly impressed, before her face disappeared under an expressionless mask. We continued talking, about stars, light and moons as well as my promise to my mother Dis.

She appeared to make up her mind then, nodding resolutely to herself. Then she sent the other guards away, and with a flourish, produced the keys to our cells. I inhaled in shock as she carefully and soundlessly let me out. "Remember, you disarmed the keys keeper and let yourself and your company out." Tauriel gave the keys to me, with a whispered 'be safe Kili of Durin's line, you can escape from the cellars, get into the barrels and I will release the cargo door.'

I nodded silently, still not processing that she was letting us go and took the keys. I made my way over to Fili unable to stop a smile from spreading onto my face at his comically astonished expression. "We're getting out." I told him, the words tasting foreign on my lips. "We're getting out." He parroted back at me, a grin transforming him into the young dwarf that caused the ladies to swoon.

Soon we were all out, but Thorin's face had not left the scowl that he adopted since we were taken captive. It annoyed me that his only thanks towards the She-Elf was a curt nod.

Fili had heard Tauriel's instructions to me and so he took charge of our company leading them down to the cellars. I lingered, not wanting to leave, but unable to stay, unless I wanted to get back into my cell. Impulsively, I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me, just so that I could tell her something privately. I admired the scent of her hair, and it's length. Hating that I had to tilt my head to see her face, she noticed my discomfort and knelt, allowing me to be the tall one, just for a while.

The feeling of her body against mine did wonderful things to me, and I relished in the thought that we fit together perfectly like this. I whispered in her hair. "Come with us. Come with me. Please. I don't want to leave you! Especially not here." I hated how pathetic I sounded, but she had to hear my need somehow.

Letting go of me for a second, she reached behind herself and fingered her quiver full of arrows and her sharp twin blades. "I hardly think your leader will appreciate my presence Kili. I know he finds the company of elves to be... Distasteful." She sighed and I knew then that she wanted to come.

"But what if you followed us? From a little distance, and we could meet every night! I'd bring you food if you want, I don't mind sharing!" There, hopefully an offer she wouldn't refuse. "Ok." Barely a sentence, but it changed everything! "But," here it is, the catch, "I cannot allow you to sacrifice what little food you will have for me. I will bring my own, but you need to go now, I will catch up with you tonight - and I will try to bring your bow and sword, and the blonde's weapons."

I blinked. "You have no idea how much that means to me, Tauriel. Or Fili, for that matter, I expect he may offer for you as well!" Oops, I hadn't meant to let that slip out. Crap. She narrowed her eyes playfully and I opened my mouth to speak. "As well, master Dwarf?" That wasn't me, by the way. Great, back to formalities. Oh to hell with it, I might as well swallow my foot while I'm at it!

"As well as me, Madame Elf!" I announced boldly. Then I tensed, for the inevitable blow, I hoped the rejection wouldn't hurt too much as I thought it would. "Well Kili," thank Mahal, first names again, "you'll just have to tell your brother?" At my surprised nod she continued, "no for me because I have already accepted someone else's!" I. Am. An. Idiot. She's betrothed. Of course. I steeled myself and tentatively asked, "who?" She smiled at me. I bit my tongue and grimaced back.

"Well, he goes by Kili, a Dwarf of the line of Durin!"

Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Tauriel's POV

Finally…. My relief escaped me in a quiet exhale. The chance to DO something, to make a name for myself! To prove that, while my kin hid behind their ethereal hair, I wouldn't hide, and I wouldn't put up with King Thraundil's callousness and his lack of respect for Middle Earth as a whole. He would have me let orcs live, as they continue to murder Men, women, children, other Elves and Dwarves, Halflings, animals and creatures alike.

But, I thought to myself, Tauriel the most ungraceful elf, should not be standing outside the Dwarves prison cells, unless she wished to be caught, and Starlight forbid she had to explain herself to the King, or his eternally confusing son, Legolas Greenleaf. And that is the end of me referring to myself in third person. Because we all know that that's just weird.

I straightened and began walking (very ungracefully for an elf!) to the area where all the Dwarves weapons were being kept. At my arrival, Duilin (the elf guard on duty) looked up questioningly. I hoped I didn't sound as insincere as I felt when I responded with, "I'm going to test the bow, and the younger two's weapons. I'll go into the forest for some target practice, maybe we can learn something about their designs." Elves, as a whole, did not lie, but being someone such as myself, I am rather experienced.

He nodded approvingly and I collected Kili's bow and sword, and all his brother's nineteen blades and weapons (A/N: I think nineteen?! Sorry if you have different information.) . If the others were unarmed, which I'm sure they were, for it is unlike Elves to do a poor job, they can probably all share his! I then quickly raced to my chambers to grab my small but useful dagger and the elven-bread pack that will last one elf approximately a month.

I hid them on my person and wrapped up the weapons, no need to draw attention to myself, what if I had passed Legolas? With that done, there was nothing else I needed. Elves don't feel weather, and we are impervious to rain, storms and hail, I guess we got lucky in that regard.

It was time to leave.

Because I was so, say, _different_, I didn't have many friends, no love interests, or even family, I had left them to live with and serve the Wood Elves. There was no-one to say goodbye to, and for that I guess I was grateful, just so that I could leave that much quicker.


	3. Chapter 3

I realize I forgot a disclaimer for the last chapter, so this one can count for them both…

Disclaimer: Everything that you don't recognize, belongs to me.

Kili's POV

"Nothing! It was nothing!" I defended myself, and I knew I wasn't just speaking to my very-blonde brother in that moment. Uncle Thorin and the other eleven were not-so-subtly listening to me get told off like I was a 10-year-old Dwarfling!

Impatiently, I tuned out when Thorin joined in, searching amongst the trees for a glimpse of _her_ long red hair. I already couldn't wait until nightfall when I could see her again, who would've thought she would accept my offer? And her proposal of returning our weapons, absolutely mind-blowing! I had a feeling that when Fili got his precious nineteen back, he would be more welcoming towards – _my Tauriel._ Yes! I can say that now. Inner fist pumps all around!

"KILI!" Oh rrrriiiggghhtttt. Being told off. By (ooh! This is new) all of them. I figured it was best to play it safe, "Sorry, sir," this was me trying my best to look chastised and innocent while speaking to someone I usually address as uncle. At my unintentionally obvious insincerity, he let out a sigh, and exchanged a look with my brother.

Evidently deeming me a hopeless case, Thorin stalked away, familiar scowl in place. The others then became "interested" in a different job, while the Halfling trailed after them, not wanting to get involved, but at the same time, not wanting to be left out.

Fili drew me aside as everyone else left, to talk to me without an audience, most likely. "Kili, I know that you feel there is nothing wrong with pursuing an Elf but you two are from different species. She's taller than you. I know that my saying this isn't going to have any effect on you whatsoever, but I just want you to know the risks. There is a possibility that you will be shunned from society, the both of you, if you continue like this. Please at least be careful, promise me, if only to give your big brother some peace of mind." He tried to keep his voice light, but there was an undercurrent of solemnity not usually heard in my brother's voice.

I smiled reassuringly at him, hoping to ease his worries, even though I had my fingers crossed childishly behind my back. I opened my mouth to speak, but before I did, I decided that I would tell him the truth, just maybe not all of it. "I understand where you're coming from, I really do. But I know that it would be unfair to make you keep something from Uncle Thorin so I won't burden you with extra information." I saw his mouth open, and knew he was about to contradict me, so before he began, I ploughed on. "I promise, I swear to Mahal and our mother Dis, that I will be as careful as I can be in my situation. I don't want to hurt anyone, and I do not wish to be shunned from society. I will do everything in my power to make sure that she isn't either."

For brothers, we were unusually close, and I could sense his unease. Regardless of that I grabbed him and pulled him to me roughly. I breathed in his familiar scent and sneezed as his scarily-well-kept hair tickled my nose. I felt his shoulders shake when he chuckled at my misfortune. In a rare display of affection, Fili gently pressed a kiss to my temple, and I shyly returned the gesture.

"I trust you to make the right decision." He allowed with a final nod, then, as if nothing happened, he span around and jogged to meet Bombur, inquiring about tonight's stew.

That of course, cast my thoughts towards a particular red-headed she-elf. My red-headed she-elf. From the position of the sun, I could tell that it would be another three hours til sundown, most likely another three hours of constant riding.

Three and a half hours later, (I was off by _that much _I know!) we had finished another of Bombur's stews. Honestly, that Dwarf is a bloody miracle! We're all glad to have him on board, and what he does with so little supplies never ceases to amaze! But the point is, it was finally dark.

I had searched for close to fifteen minutes, before spotting a glimpse of Tauriel's tell-tale beautiful red hair. As everyone was preparing to camp for the night, I volunteered to take first watch and that way, my sneaking off into the area away from our camp wouldn't be as suspicious.

With fingers itching to handle my bow once more, I crept off into the night.

Yay! A longer chapter! Please review, you will have my eternal love!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Readers, hope you enjoy this unexpectedly long chapter! Sorry about the wait, feel free to complain all about it when you review….! ;)

Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine.

Tauriel POV

I couldn't help but smirk at _my Kili_'s amazement and shock. "I thought I told you that I would bring you and your brother's weapons, zinlaz, or do you really have such little faith in me?" If it was possible, I noted offhandedly, his jaw dropped even further. I unwrapped the bundle of blades and gently passed them to him, one at a time. Finally, all that was left was his bow. Something in Kili then seemed to relax as he grasped it, and ran his hands all over the surfaces that were as familiar to him as my bow to myself.

Regaining himself, he spoke up, "There are no words, tyenya, to describe the gratitude I'm currently feeling, that you made me feel." He finished with a comical low bow, to make light of the situation, which resulted in him dropping at least four of Fili's nineteen. I couldn't stifle my chuckle. Men. Or rather, Dwarves.

"But anyway," he began, as if he hadn't finished his sentence earlier, "who taught you Khuzdul? That language is sacred to our people, Thorin would kill you if he found out!" A scowl adorned his usually smiling face, and it took some studying before I realized it was a playful one. "No one has taught me your language in its full complexity, zinlaz, but how did you learn the Wood Elves tongue?"

He dismissed my statement with a casual wave, causing him to drop another few weapons which resulted in a loud, metal against metal clanking sound. It reverberated through the forest. "Why do you call me 'star' in my language?" He continued stubbornly, and I decided to reply in kind. "Why call me 'yours' in my own tongue?"

Kili sighed heavily before opening his mouth. "If you really must know, it's because I already consider you as mine. And before you start about being a _woman,_ not a _thing_," I huffed at this, mostly because it was true, "I don't see you as a possession. But even the thought of anyone so much as looking at you makes me want to release volley after angry volley of arrows in the sky, or their face, they both work for me. I know that word in Elvish, because as a direct descendant to Durin's throne, I am technically a prince, and as much as Dwarves, sorry, hate Elves, it is a good language to know in terms of business. I made sure I remembered some, and I only stopped studying right before the quest."

Feeling oddly touched by the short, (but fairly tall for a Dwarf, don't you think?) Dwarf, I felt somewhat embarrassed at my story... "I'm afraid my reason is nowhere near as pure and admirable as yours! I, as you should hopefully know, am quite fond of the stars and lights from the sky. I made it my business to figure out how to express my love for them, in as many different languages and tongues as I could metaphorically sink my teeth into."

He still appeared pleased. I rolled my eyes. "So let me guess, you were just _dazzled_ by my obvious starlike quality, and figured that that's what you could call me? Am I right? Am I right?" I showed him the whites of my eyes again and let out a fondly exasperated sigh. "Mm-hmm." I replied noncommittally. Honestly, the male ego sometimes! "And since I accepted your proposal, most unromantic, that, you should really work on your technique," he had the decency to blush, "I could therefore be called 'yours', a word you remembered from your princely Elvish lessons."

He half-nodded, half-shrugged and bit his lip in a faintly apologetic way. "There's nothing wrong with that, my zinlaz, you're not to be ashamed!" I rebuked him gently, "I mean, how unromantic and selfish was my story?" He shook his head furiously. "It was noble and lovely, but that wasn't your story. A story is someone's life, their experiences, fears, loves, and obsessions. That wasn't your story, but would you tell me yours now, tyenya? Before the sun rises?"

I was once again unnerved at the feelings my Dwarf was able to stir inside me. One sentence from him proved to me, once again, that Kili of Durin had more emotional layers than what first appeared. From the young flirty image he adopted in Mirkwood, this was a much gentler, caring and sweetly romantic persona, which told me legions about his depth and understanding for someone so young and most likely naïve.

His glance directed at me said that I had been quiet for some time now, and he clearly expected me to speak. I pondered aloud, wondering where to begin… *(A/N: I thought about finishing it there, but that would have been cruel, don't you think? Answer that question and ask me some when you review…!)*

"Well, since there's not much time until dawn breaks over the horizon, I'll tell you my background, everything else can come later. There's actually not that much to tell. I was born, a Silvan Elf to nobodies, meaning I had a fairly low class ranking in society. As soon as I was able, I left home and began work. I figured that the earliest I could begin, the more chance there was of me being able to make a name for myself, and get a well-paying, rewarding and I guess, really a famous type of job. I had always loved the idea of knowing how to protect myself, even in these relatively happy times, and protecting the people I care about. I began working as one of the lowest ranking guards, we served King Thraundil, as you may have guessed."

I paused for breath before continuing.

"I've worked there for eighty years, since I 'came of age,' which in my culture, is when you reach seventy. That's actually not a very long time to be in service, but because of my skill I was continually bumped up until today. My position is Captain of the King's Guard, which is a highly esteemed and well-paying job. I love it. And not only because the title stops people from spitting and kicking at me when they pass, though that is a great bonus, it's the thought of making a better world, for our next generation, that is the biggest motivator. And after that, I let a group of randy dwarves escape from the King's palace to go on a reckless quest to slay a dragon, and reclaim a homeland. That will most likely result in a few of their deaths. Finally, I accepted the proposal of one I have known for approximately 48 hours now, and agreed to journey with him in secret. If I return to King Thraundil, I would be most likely returning to my death, for what I have done is considered treason of the worst kind, and I would be executed upon sight!"

Exhaling loudly and dropping to kneel on the forest floor, I finished spinning a web of words that no one but the boy in front of me knew. He drew me towards him and I leaned into his embrace, grateful for the comfort his touch provided. I felt lips press into my hair and smiled into his, before he retreated quickly, pressing himself against the tree furthest from me in our little clearing. He shoved a calloused fist into his mouth and bit down on it, eyes wide and horrified.

"Zinlaz, my Kili, whatever is the matter? Have I done something wrong to make you this way?" I was becoming more and more worried, as he grew paler and more distressed looking by the second. It didn't take me long before I noticed his shaking frame, and the unusual shiny, reflective quality in his eyes. "Kili!" I called for him insistently, "please, talk, you're scaring me!" Throwing caution to the wind, I stood and rushed to his side, wrapping him in my worried hug. He pushed me away, looking instantly repentant as I begged him to explain himself and his actions.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so, _SO _sorry! Mahal, I'm sorry. I release you now from any obligation to me or the company." His voice was broken, cracked trembling and weak. A tear slipped down his face. He didn't bother wiping it away. "Why would you – No how could I, how could I let you do that? How did I let you sacrifice yourself for us? For me?" I finally caught onto what he was saying.

Thanks for reading and please review! Updates coming soon, I hope ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Readers, sorry about last chapter's somewhat cliffie…. Mostly ;) Keep reviewing please, they keep me going!

Disclaimer: Everything you don't recognize belongs to me, nothing else.

Kili POV

I tried frantically to slow my hyperventilation, I still couldn't register how I had missed the thought of her punishment in all the euphoria and excitement of her accepting me and us escaping. Well, I didn't want to admit to myself, but I did. We were living in the moment, but the current moment had me half-wishing that I was still rotting in that Elf prison, keeping Tauriel safe. Madame Elf, because we're not on a first name basis anymore.

I hesitantly glanced up at her, hoping to find some understanding, acceptance, maybe even forgiveness… What I saw confused me. In Tau – Madame Elf's – eyes shone a fierce, blinding and radiant affection, as well as realization and, more surprisingly, anger, all battling for dominance of her feelings and actions. Red-hot irrational anger took over and seemed to momentarily turn her eyes a glowing red. She advanced on me and I tried to no avail to flatten myself against the tree I was resting on. Sometimes, no matter the situation, women were _bloody scary_! Occasions like this reminded me of mother, a scary thought that had me involuntarily shuddering and immediately regretting my actions as her face turned even darker, if it was possible.

"You _bloody, thick-headed, stubborn, INSUFFERABLE DWARF_!" She all but roared, and it was a true credit to her that she didn't full out scream. "Did it even occur to you that maybe I can think for myself?!" Oh, shit. This was definitely taking a turn for the worst. "Uh….. Yes?" I offered weakly, I had already crossed my thighs carefully, just in case she decided to lunge for just below my belly button. Madame Elf's voice dropped even lower then, and much quieter than before. I hoped I would fall into the metaphorical hole I had just dug for myself. Maybe, if she was nice, she would cover me while I was in it.

"So you decided," She began, voice eerily calm, "after you thought about whether or not I could think for myself, that you forced me into releasing you? That _MY _actions were your responsibility, and that if something bad happened, you would be the one at fault? The one to blame?" After opening and closing my mouth several times, the only semi-intelligent thing escaping being a most decidedly unmanly shriek, I decided just to wing it, and shook my head. Twice.

She raised an eyebrow. Then the other. "And yet you had no problem blaming yourself into hyperventilation before." Her voice was still as low as before, but had taken on a more gentle tone. "Seems odd, doesn't it?" I tried weakly for a joke and hoped she appreciated the effort. She did, releasing a half laugh, and stepped back from her menacing pose.

I exhaled desperately, only realising then that I had been holding my breath. "I'm so sorry Madame Elf, I didn't realise what letting us out would mean for you, and I'm sorry if my actions upset you. It wasn't my intention." I really hadn't meant to hurt her, not when she had imprinted herself so firmly on my heart. "Please forgive me, Madame Elf." She frowned at this.

"Of course, Kili, there wasn't really anything to forgive in the first place." She smiled reassuringly at me, and the hurt within my chest ceased. "But what's this 'Madame Elf' business? My name is Tauriel, as you well know, or if you prefer, _tyenya_. You said earlier that you released my from all obligations toward you or your company, what in Middle Earth are you talking about?"

I puzzled it through in my head. It was probably better to tell her now, or I might end up paying for it later, as she seemed to have gotten it in her head that she wasn't leaving me, damn the consequences! "Well… I meant that I didn't want you to feel as if you had to marry me or help us any more than what you've already done, which has been fantastic, really, we couldn't have done it without you." I tried not to make her feel unappreciated, but I don't know how well it worked.

"So you would have me leave you and return to the Woodland Realm to 'save myself', when in reality I would be killed upon sight, no questions asked? Didn't really think that plan through did you? Unless you meant to leave me alone and 'defenceless' while you went off gallivanting to try and kill a dragon….?" She smirked challengingly and I bit my lip, stumped.

Of course! I was so stupid, and I have never been gladder! This means that she has to stay with the company, with me! An impossibly heavy weight flew off my shoulders at that realization and I smiled, probably looking like an absolute besotted fool.

Unfortunately, I did not have much time to marvel upon my grievous error, because the sun was starting to appear through the trees surrounding us at every angle. Hesitantly, I craned my neck upwards, thanking every deity that she wasn't a very tall Elf, and lightly touched my lips to her cheek. She blushed marvellously, looking so beautifully lovely that I almost wished I'd kissed her full on the mouth instead. But we weren't ready for that yet. So I pulled back gently, so that our foreheads were touching and I whispered, "Goodnight." She smiled and corrected me, "No, zinlaz, it is a good morning."

This time she kissed my cheek, just a caress of her lips against my stubble, but it felt like so much more. "Tomorrow night?" I asked, barely daring to hope, and my face fell when she shook her head. "No Kili, I won't have you losing too much sleep. Rest lots tomorrow night, and I will meet you the day after." I nodded understandingly at her practicality, still a little annoyed at my 'frail' body for needing the most bothersome thing called sleep.

I turned away from her, heading towards the camp we had set up, where Fili and the others still slept. She quickly grasped and released my hand, smiling softly at me as she too turned to disappear into the forest.

She had vanished, and I stood only meters away from where we had previously. I raised my fingertips to my lips and mimed blowing a kiss to wherever Tauriel's Elf speed had taken her. "Til next time."

I faintly heard a chuckle, then a feminine, "I'll be waiting."

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter everyone! Thank you for sticking with me, and I apologize for the delay in updating… And now I'm going to guarantee another one! Thankyou heaps and heaps to my reviewers, I love you all dearly, but I have decided to wait until I reach thirty reviews before publishing the next chapter. That's only twelve more and I believe you, my fabulous readers, can do it! I'll see you then!

HermioneBlackMalfoy18 xx


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello my beautifully fantastic readers! No this is not another update, but more of a countdown…. I've decided that whenever I see more updates on my story, I will publish a new 'chapter' saying how many more I need. **_

_**Ten to go! Please don't leave more than one or two reviews under your name, I don't want one person to get all the credit for an update!**_

_**But thankyou over and over to all the people who have already reviewed. I love you all so much and your feedback is greatly appreciated.**_

**XxXSmiles101XxX****: Thankyou so much for all your comments! I'll try my best to update soon….**

**Averyhere: Thankyou heaps! Did you enjoy my expansion on the story?**

**TeddyBearLovingInsomniac: Thanks again and again. Your reviews always make me smile **

**Celebwen Telcontar****: Thankyou for taking the time to review my story! Did you like my continuation?**

**Mira Meliandra: Thankyou! Do you think I captured 'Kili' accurately?**

**Guest that said 'I loved': Thankyou, I'm just trying to make my favourite hobbit pairing more famous! Everyone please go out and read!**

**Guest that said 'haha I love it. It was cute and funny ': Thanks and thankyou, your feedback was fantastic!**

**Mina: Thankyou for leaving something for me to read! I'll try to keep my updates fairly regular, but I can't promise anything… Would you be lovely enough to promise longer reviews? ;)**

**Lstorm: Thankyou! Yes I worried how it would come across, but I promise their love won't be too easy! ;)**

**Guest that said 'please update soon I really love this story': Thankyou heaps and heaps, your happy comment makes me happy!**

**Guest that said 'R you going to update soon?': As I said before, I promise to try my best, but updates probably won't be as soon as I'm hoping for…. Please don't give up on me!**

**tygrislily: Thankyou for your kind words on the start of my story, I love to hear what people think. As for your later review, yes I know! He's adorable! I'm not entirely sure about the number of Fili's weapons but I thought nineteen would work well… I wonder if he had any down his trousers… ;)**

_**So thankyou and thankyou and thankyou!**_

_**Now get reviewing everyone else! ;)**_

_**There's only ten more to go!**_

_**HermioneBlackMalfoy18 xx**_


End file.
